Hack: Its Only a Game
by wentlyman
Summary: Uses the idea of the World, But this story follows completely different events. Hope you like it, and plz review!
1. Prologue

" Hum... What is this game? I better be good." I stared at the screen of my computer looking at the web page that sat on it. I had been searching for a game to play. I had spent the better part of 2 hours scouring the net and this is what I had to show for it.

_Welcome to The World_

_We are very happy that you have chosen to play with us. This is great that you have visited this site. _

_If you are new and are confused about this game, the process of character gerneration, or anything else, please click here to be redirected to a guide. If you don't wish for help and want to create your new account with us or manage you account, click here._

_If you are a returning gamer and wish to log onto The World, then simply click the link below..._

" Might as well check out this guide for the "_are new and are confused about this game". _I smirked as I lit up a cigarette and opened the guide. " Holy crap!" My glance shot down to the bottom of the screen that showed the guide was 41 pages long. Now that I think of it, this probably is one of those games that are so technical that you spend more time studying the game than playing it. I was about to click out when something caught my eye.

_Select your player class below._

_Long Arms_

_Blade master_

_Heavy Blades_

_Twin Blade_

_Heavy Axemen_

_Wave Master_

"_Blade master_, eh? Now that sounds violent. I like it." Even though I didn't really know what this game was about, I selected the class Blade Master. My computer processed my choice and another page came up that inquired about the exact _Blade _I wanted. There was a selection of 3D swords that swiveled on invisible axis's. The swords varied from katanas to classic broad swords. After a few minutes of looking through the huge list of swords, I narrowed it down to two swords. One was a two handed scimitar like sword had a devil's face painted onto the hilt. The second was a single-handed giant broad sword that had a dragon engraved into the blade starting at the hilt and the dragon's face at the tip of the blade. After thinking, I though it would be better to have a single-handed sword because then I could be using my other hand to be doing something else. I chose the giant broad sword and continued with the process. I continued on to the next page and found this.

_Congratulations!_

_You have won the new limited edition .hacker avatar Kite!_

_Simply fill in the information below and you will skip the character creation process because you will be using the Kite avatar. Thank you for choosing to play with us and have a great time with your new character._

The "information below" was just the standard form to fill out.

_Name:_ Jack Mitsurugi

_Age:_ 18

_Sex: _Male

_Credit Card:_ Master Card

_Credit Card Number:_ 95632-5742

_Pin Number: _2974

_For a simple survey, will you kindly tell us how you found our game?_

Search engine.

_Thank you for you cooperation and you may now insert you virtual head screen an controller into your computer and begin play._

Finally I'm ready to begin playing and then there is this "_insert you virtual head screen and controller_" . What the heck are they talking about? After all of that time into making my account, I don't have what I need. This truly sucks. I put out my cigarette and saved that Internet window into my documents. I simply went to Ebay and searched until I found a head set with controller for ten bucks. I bought it and then I waited. And I waited, and waited...


	2. Ch 1 Kids and Bruises That’s Life and L...

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

...Not even my sanity...

Chapter 1: Kids and Bruises (That's Life and Life Sucks)

I went to get the mail today and that headset thing finally came. It has a strange shape, like a helmet except it only covers the back and top of you head and slips over your ears. Then it all comes together in the front and covers the eyes with a circular screen that covers your eye span. So anyway, I left work early and took the bus home with a huge box on my lap. I was actually in a pretty good mood because I ditched work, and I was almost home to try this game. But everybody knows that I can't be in a good mood, so these two punk kids get on the bus three blocks from my house, and there is nowhere for them to sit. So this like eighty year old bus director asks me if I could get up out of my seat so the kids can sit down. She must be blind though, because I could barely see here over the huge box in sitting in my lap. Why couldn't she pick somebody else to get up? But whatever, I don't care. So I got up and held onto a pole with one hand and my package with the other. So by now I am the only person standing up, the punk kids are laughing at me and the bus suddenly lurches forward making me drop the box!

"Oh #&!" The kids stop laughing looking at me with awe at my language, and people begin to shoot me dirty looks. I stooped down and picked my box back up. Unfortunately for me one of the people that gave me adirty look was the bus director that told me to get up. She came up to me and said...

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Do you know why I am here, talking to you?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. " Did I do something wrong?" I knew she meant my language, but she made me get out of my seat and I was mad. I decided to be a ass.

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using foul language."

"Oh, okay... But, what is wrong from expressing myself?" I'm really laying it on thick, and she can tell. I can't hold back another smile. She sighs in frustration and puts here hands on here hips. Now she begins to look funny because standing in front of me was an eighty year old angry woman with her hands on here hips. Oh and did I mention that her uniform was bright blue with neon yellow stripes across her chest.

Trying to keep her cool she said, " I am asking you to reframe from using those dirty words on this bus or anywhere for that matter. And if you don't mind I would like to return to MY seat." She put emphases on the word "my" because she had a seat and I didn't. She smirked and began to walk away. I decided to have a little more fun with her for her remark.

"Your right.Fk it. Ya know?" And to top it all off, as she was turning around, I already had my pack of cigarettes going back into my pocket and was lighting up. She walked right up and looked at me wide eyed. I just inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out of the side of my mouth right into the faces' of the kids. Nailed the old woman with smoking and the kids with the smoke. Two birds with one stone. The woman stood rigid for a few more puffs in shock and I just smiled all the more. The kids both were in a coughing fit. After a few more puffs, she took a few steps toher right and yanked down on thecord that rang a loud bell.

"Here's your stop sir, Sunny drive." She didn't show any emotion, just waited till the bus halted and opened the door for me.

"What do you mean..." My cigarette hung limp in the side of my mouth, as I understood what she meant. I changed my voice into a sweet mock tone and said, "But ma'am, my stop isn't for one more block. Why did you tell me to get off now?" I couldn't help myself; I just smiled again.

"That's three strikes. One for cursing. One for smoking in a clearly non-smoking area. And your third strike for cursing after I gave you a warning. That is three strikes and now you need to leave young man." Even though it is my right to stay until my stop, I just dropped my cigarette on the floor of the bus, stamped it and walk out. This left me feeling pretty good, but as you probably know, I can't be in a good mood. As I was stepping off, those two punk kids tripped me. I had the box in front of me, and it left my arms as I grasped for a handhold. I fell from the bus and barely had enough time to pull my hands and knees in front of me as I landed onto the curb. I landed and rolled to my side to weaken the fall. I simply lie there and let out a sigh.

"Aaahhhhhh..."

"...damn..."

After a minute or two, I got up and brushed myself off. I noticed some bruises and bumps, but nothing to bad. I walked over to where my package landed and picked it up. I shook it and it defiantly sounded like there were more pieces now than there were before. I just walked, or should I say limbed, home.

I let out a sigh of comfort as I sat down in front of my computer. While it was booting up, I grabbed a knife and opened up the box. Even though it was wrapped in bubble wrap, the headset was cracked. I gingerly removed the contents of the box and laid them out in front of me. A controller, some instructions, and my headset, which was in multiple pieces, were everything. But after a couple minutes of work on the headset, it seemed fine. I plugged the headset and controller into the computer and waited for the data filters to finish loading. Just as they finished, I donned the headset and was engulfed in total darkness. The speaker pads that surrounded my ears drowned out all other sounds, and the only connection I had to the real world was feeling the controller in my hands. I sat there dumbly for a moment, wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly a bright flash of light radiated from the headset and the next thing I knew, I was in the game...


	3. Vote!

Hey guys. I haven't updated in a while. Well... a very long while. But now that I'm back, I decided to be nice and give you guys a little fun.

Because I wrote this story so long ago, I have since forgotten any and all plot idea I had for this story. So I have decided to make a little survey to see where I should go with the story. Here it is:

To submit an answer, simply leave your selection in a review. Please make it clear which answer you choose!

If you want...

A) Jack to get pulled into a situation like Tsukasa (Unable to log out/Aura involvement)

B) Jack gets involved with Aura like situation but he is able to log out.

C) Jack takes part in a completely new adventure (meaning I gotta get off my ass and actually write!)

D) Jack finds a woman online and pursues a relationship with her, online and maybe later, offline

Remember, you gotta review to get your vote counted!

I hope you vote and I will tally the votes at the end of the month. Happy reading!


End file.
